A high pressure coil wrapped hose is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0220700 in combination with a system for propelling such a coil clad hose. Wrapping a helical coil around a high pressure hose in a manner to preclude slippage of coil turns on the hose when subjected to manipulation forces is not a simple task and presents a number of difficulties. For example, if such a coil clad hose has a coil that is loosely wound about the hose, slippage of the coil on the hose exterior surface can occur when a propelling mechanism engages portions of the coil and tries to push the hose axially against resistance within the piping system into which the hose is disposed. This at best leads to inaccuracies in gauging the position of the distal end of the hose and at worst causes the coil to bunch along the hose and prevent the drive mechanism from pushing the hose at all. The present disclosure addresses this difficulty in a new manner.